<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>barely there by smorestxllison</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750260">barely there</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smorestxllison/pseuds/smorestxllison'>smorestxllison</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Band's Visit - Yazbek/Moses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, dina is sad (what's new), the pain i had writing this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smorestxllison/pseuds/smorestxllison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>barely there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>in a slow pattern of nothing,<br/>
life dragged by.<br/>
weighed down by something barely there,<br/>
she could no longer fly.</p><p>merely a memory, she knew<br/>
it would do her no good to dwell<br/>
on the things of the past<br/>
that would make her life a living hell.</p><p>one short evening<br/>
felt like an eternity.<br/>
the music and the wind<br/>
followed by calamity.</p><p>she could not forget,<br/>
but now she was a woman<br/>
barely there.<br/>
barely aware,<br/>
hardly concerned<br/>
with the matters of life.</p><p>she could not forget<br/>
that night of bliss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>